Overrated
by Hope's Voice
Summary: Prom was never something Cas looked forward to even as a freshman. [Destiel/High School AU]


**Overrated**

 **Pairings:** Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Summary:** Prom was never something Cas looked forward to even as a freshman.

 **Notes:** so I may have needed to write an anti-prom fic since today is my school's prom and I didn't feel like sitting around and hating on their little elitist society and "royal court" crowning crap and whatnot. I also didn't want to see the plethora of pre, during, and post prom photos that could be compiled into a full stop-motion film.

I'm not sure how much Prom differs from Canada vs USA because I've only read about American proms in books (do they really celebrate Prom in high school gyms?) If it's not any different, then this little tidbit doesn't really mean anything. But if there are different little details about prom, it's probably because I've written it reflecting the traditions of some urban Canadian high schools.

(this is kind of half-assed and random and I might have left plot-holes, I'm sorry)

* * *

Cas knew that he shouldn't begrudge Lisa. It was only normal that someone of her caliber would be going out with someone like Dean Winchester. It wasn't her fault that Cas may or may not be heads-over-heels in love with said Winchester.

In fact if there was anyone he should be holding such feelings against, it was himself. He had so many chances to make his feelings known to his friend but failed to do so. Now he sat in his class with his head low and his broken earphones in his ears. It did nothing to combat the enthusiastic chatter about Prom tomorrow night.

He heard his name being called behind him and he swivelled around and pulled out his earphones on instinct. Meg was sitting back and smirking at him through cherry red lips. Cas frowned. "What?" he grumbled.

"As a member of the Prom Committee, you know it's my part of my job description to manipulate you poor shmucks to buying hundred dollar tickets to a four hour event. But we know each other, don't we?" Meg sat forward, holding a two generic tickets in front of him. He stared at them, wondering which dollar store the committee bought the package of tickets from. "I'll strike a limited time deal with you: come with me to Prom, and you can get free tickets _and_ a VIP pass to the after party."

Cas' frown deepened. "No," he deadpanned. "If I were even going in the first place, I'd be going with anyone but you. And aren't you attending with Alastair?"

Meg rolled her eyes and retracted the tickets. She didn't miss the way that Cas' eyes followed them until they were out of sight. She cleared her throat and his eyes snapped back to hers. She ignored his question and continued on. "I heard your boyfriend was going to be there. Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Cas said calmly, though he felt a rush of emotions at the mention of him and Prom. He wasn't sure whether he was upset or angry. Dean hadn't told him of his plans for Prom, and he had no idea the other boy was planning to go until he overheard Lisa talking about it as he was entering class.

"Denial is the first step to acceptance. Or something," Meg said, smiling at him in that scheming way of hers. "Come on, are you really going to let him go off with _Lisa_ of all people? Let him run off with her and have two point five kids, a dog, and a white picket fence? Castiel," she said, drawling out his full name in that way he hated. "Surely you're not going to sit around and let that happen. That's unthinkable. Tell you what – I'll help you two get your thick heads together if that's what it takes for this sexual frustration to end. Look, even _I'm_ getting sexually frustrated every time you two broadcast your tension all over the place."

Cas stared at her for a second before realizing that talking to the girl was utterly pointless. "This is ridiculous," he mumbled before turning around to face the front again. Lisa was sitting a few desks away from him, but she and her friends were loud enough that Cas could hear every word.

" –And Dean just smiled at me in that way of his and asked me if I wanted to go to Prom with him, and I just couldn't say no –" The girls around her squealed as she recounted the tale for the fifth time. Cas noticed that there were discrepancies each time, but no one pointed it out.

Suddenly Meg was speaking again in an exasperated tone. "You and Dean are the biggest idiots in the whole fricking world. Don't come crying to me if you don't want my help."

"You need not to worry," Cas said without looking at her. "I have no desire to go to your pretentious lakeside revenue for Prom and have a frankly not-very-romantic dinner with other students I have gone to the same school with for four years if not more." Before Meg could snark a reply, the bell had rung and Cas took his graceful exit.

* * *

Dean had been trying to talk to Cas for the past ten minutes now. It was purely out of emotion logic that Cas decided to sit in the hallways for lunch instead of attending his usual table where Dean would surely be sitting. He ignored the other boy, pretending that his earphones were blasting unbelievable loud music.

"Cas!" Dean hissed, reaching out and pulling an earbud from where it was resting. "Buddy, I've been trying to talk to you."

He blinked at Dean, wondering whether he should give him a snarky reply or play the innocent card. He decided the latter would be less revealing of his feelings for the Winchester. "You have my attention now. What is it, Dean?"

The tip of Dean's ears suddenly grew red with embarrassment. Cas tilted his head, observing the other boy as he scrambled for a reply. "I was, uh. Just wondering." He paused. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered before blurting out, "Would you like to go to Prom with me?" Dean averted his eyes, cheeks growing red. "Uh…only if you want to, of course. I mean I know you hate Prom but…," he trailed off and scratched the back of his neck with his hand.

Cas wasn't quite sure how to feel about the development. "I thought you were going with Lisa Braeden." She was one of the most sought-after senior, and she was kind too. Cas thought that she might as well be the epitome of the Perfect Girl in every heterosexual male's dreams. And Dean was exactly that. Heterosexual.

Dean looked startled and he looked up at Cas in confusion. "Um, no?" His mouth gaped open, looking very much like a fish out of water.

"That's not what Lisa said this morning."

Dean frowned, and looked upwards in thought as he racked through his mind for memories of the encounter. "She probably meant _Matt_ Dean, not to be confused with for Dean Winchester or James Dean." He chuckled at his own joke. "Cas, even if I did want to go with her, I'm not exactly batting on that team." He laughed nervously. "I mean…"

Now it was time for Cas to look confused. "I thought you were heterosexual." So what were all those times when Dean offhandedly commented on a girl's physical attractiveness?

"Cas, I like _you_ , and well, I don't really like Prom, but I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? I mean, Meg hooked me up on this deal. Uh, you might not really want to know the details." He blushed. "But I thought you might like to –"

"No," Cas said dryly. When Dean's expression fell, he hurriedly rectified his statement. "I meant that I _don't_ want to go to Prom…but I do have feelings for you." Despite his calm statement, he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Would you like to do…something else together on Prom night instead?"

By the way the wide grin spread on Dean's face, Cas was quite sure that Dean was thinking about sexual activities. "Hell yeah," he said, licking his lips.

"Winchester! Novak! Quit broadcasting your emotions all over the place and get to work," Jody Mills called from the teacher's desk where she had been discussing grades with another student for a while now. The two of them broke apart and started working in silence, still managing to slip secretive grins at each other every few seconds.

* * *

And when Prom night came, Cas decided that he didn't really mind spending the whole night kissing Dean senseless in the older Winchester's bedroom.

 **-the end**

* * *

 **Author's Note: this fic makes no sense lol**

 **Reviews would be nice though!**


End file.
